


A Love Song in Eight Notes

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Someone new moves into the house next door to Dean, and the new neighbor gradually becomes something much more.Prompt 1: CatchPrompt 2: Endings & Beginnings





	A Love Song in Eight Notes

** _June 10_ **

Howdy new neighbor! Welcome to beautiful Colt Country Acres! I'm Dean Winchester, from #138 next door. I saw you moving in today and I was gonna come over and offer to help. But then I realized that you and your crack team seemed to have everything under control, and I didn't want to mess up your system. So I stayed out of your way and baked this cherry pie instead, and I'm leaving it here on your porch in case you're too exhausted to socialize. You can just leave the pie tin on my front steps when it's empty. But once you're all settled in, feel free to come over and say hi some time!

-Dean

** _July 3_ **

Castiel,

Thanks so much for picking up my mail and feeding my fish while I was out of town last week. I really appreciate that you were willing to help out on short notice. I know I didn't have time to explain before, but basically my sister-in-law went into labor five weeks early, and I kind of had to hightail it out of here and go hold my little brother's hand while she did her thing and he freaked out. It's all good, though – my niece was born healthy and strong, and she's got a set of lungs on her like you wouldn't believe. It was good to get back to our quiet little cul de sac last night! Thanks again for the assist, and let me know if you wanna grab a beer some evening, my treat.

-Dean

** _August 28_ **

Heya Castiel! I was trying to catch you before you left for work today, but I guess I was too slow. I wanted to make sure you knew that I'm having my big annual end-of-summer cookout this weekend, and everyone in the neighborhood's invited, as always. I hope you can stop over! I'd love to get to know you beyond waving at each other as we pull out of our respective driveways every morning. Anyway, the shindig runs from 2-10, and you are more than welcome to drop by whenever. I'll be throwing all kinds of meat and meat substitutes on the grill, and everyone is bringing a side dish or a dessert to share. If you don't like to cook, you could just bring over some chips or something easy like that. Hope to see you there!

-Dean

** _September 6_ **

Hey Cas, 

I had a great time hanging out with you at the cookout the other day. You're hilarious, and your seven-layer dip is freakin' awesome. I'd love a chance to finish our *cough* "friendly debate" about Stucky vs. Stony. Do you want to get dinner together one night next week? There's a great burger place down on Campbell Drive that I think you'd really like. (The burgers aren't as good as mine, but they're close!) I promise not to get quite so passionate about my opinions this time. :)

-Dean

** _November 30_ **

Cas,

I somehow managed to drop my phone into the bathtub last night, and it might be a day or two before I can get to the mall to replace it. So here's a note instead of a text: Are you free next weekend? It's the holiday party at my office, and there's this big fancy sit-down dinner with an open bar, the works, and we're supposed to bring our significant others. If you don't feel ready to meet all my annoying coworkers, it's cool. But I'd love to show you off. Let me know (but don't bother trying to call, just stop by when you get home)!!

-D

** _December 26_ **

Cas,

I know we said we weren't gonna do gifts but I saw this little stuffed bee and I thought of you. Been thinking about you an awful lot, actually. Like all the time, pretty much. Anyway... Merry Christmas, baby! Can't wait for Friday. I'm still picking you up at 7, right? Dress fancy!!

-D

** _February 14_ **

Happy Valentine's Day, Cas. I'm so happy and grateful that you moved in next door to me. You take my breath away every day.

Yours, Dean

** _June 10_ **

Hey Handsome,

Last night was amazing.

The past year has been amazing.

YOU are amazing.

Come over as soon as you get in. I want to ask you something important. I love you.

-D

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out a way to make the second prompt really visible in this fic, but y'know, things begin here for Dean and Cas. so that kinda counts...?
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188700339751/october-30-a-love-song-in-eight-notes).


End file.
